Secrets of the Medjai Virtual Season Episode 3 - Wisdom of the Elders
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: The Elders and their students have arrived for Alex's investiture ceremony, but not all are fully prepared for what their new leader is about to say to them. As Alex struggles to unite traditionalism with progress in the Medjai Order, the identities of new friends and new enemies start to become clear.
1. Chapter 1

Ardeth Bay was sitting at his desk, sorting through a stack of papers, when Yanit stuck her head around the door.

'You wanted to see me, Ardeth?' she said.

'Ah, Yanit,' said Ardeth, looking up at her. 'Yes, I did. I'm just going through the mail, and I've come across something that I think you'll be very interested in.'

Yanit entered the room, followed by Alex. Ardeth raised his eyebrows when he saw that their fingers were entwined, but he made no comment on the fact.

'This invoice informs me that the new plane will be delivered sometime between eight a.m. and five p.m. tomorrow,' said Ardeth, placing the piece of paper into Yanit's free hand. 'Perhaps you could try very hard not to crash this one, hmm?'

Yanit read through the invoice and smiled.

'Oh, I _am_ glad it's finally coming,' she said. 'I'll be able to start my flight training programme with the new recruits!'

'Flight training programme?' Ardeth queried.

'Yanit's drawn up a really detailed plan,' said Alex. 'It's already been approved and ratified by the Supreme Council.'

'Yes, of course it has,' said Ardeth. 'Speaking of new recruits, I've recently accepted applications from ten young Medjai; they're coming to join us the day after tomorrow. I hope the Supreme Council doesn't consider that I've exceeded my remit.'

'No, Ardeth – you're in charge of all new admissions, and the training programme,' said Alex.

'Apart from the bit with the aeroplane,' said Ardeth.

'Yes,' said Alex, 'apart from that bit, which Yanit is in charge of.'

'Are there any girls in this new batch?' asked Yanit.

'No; it's ten boys all aged either twelve or thirteen,' said Ardeth.

'That's a shame,' said Alex. 'Oh, not that there's anything wrong with ten boys, of course. There's a lot to be said for boys aged twelve or thirteen – after all, I was one myself a couple of months ago.'

'Indeed – apparently they're all stout of heart, broad of shoulder and strong of arm,' said Ardeth. 'Let's just hope they're also strong of mind.'

'They will be when we're done with them!' Alex grinned. 'Still, I hope they don't all have sisters who're desperate to join the Medjai Order but have been indoctrinated to believe that they can't.'

'We should ask them if they have,' said Yanit.

'We'll be sure to do that,' said Alex. 'Hopefully, after I've given my speech to the Elders, word will spread that girls are just as welcome here as boys, and we'll start getting a good mix of new recruits.'

'Speaking of which, don't you think it's time you got yourself ready for your investiture?' said Ardeth. 'They'll be starting to arrive soon.'

'Okay, Ardeth – I'll take a bath and put on something regal before they get here,' Alex grinned. 'Do you have a copy of the new recruits' details I can take with me, to read at my leisure?'

'Yes, certainly,' said Ardeth, beginning to rifle through his pile of papers. 'Sorry; my desk always falls into complete disarray when I have post to sort out. Most of it's just piles of boring administrative documents that I've glanced at and said, "Alex doesn't need to see this; Alex doesn't need to see this".'

'Quite right,' said Alex. 'The Supreme Medjai doesn't have time for junk mail!'

'Here it is,' said Ardeth, handing Alex a piece of paper.

'Thanks,' said Alex. 'Okay, so... we'll see you at the investiture, then.'

Ardeth smiled and nodded, and Alex and Yanit left the room. As they walked hand-in-hand along the corridor, they both read through their pieces of paper.

'I'm going to give the new plane a name,' Yanit announced. 'I'll paint it on the sides so that everyone can see it.'

'What are you gonna call it?' asked Alex.

'I want to name it after you!' Yanit declared.

'Won't that get a little confusing?'

'Well, I don't actually want to call it Alex. That's the perfect name for _you_ , of course, but I don't think it'd really suit a plane.'

'Aren't planes and boats and things supposed to have girls' names?' said Alex.

'Alex, I'm surprised at you,' Yanit laughed. 'We're defying gender conventions here, aren't we? So, let's have a plane with a boy's name!'

'But which boy's name?'

'Well, let's see... do you have a middle name?'

'Um... yes, I do,' Alex was forced to admit, 'but I never use it 'cause it's a really jerky middle name!'

'There's nothing about you that I would ever consider jerky,' Yanit assured him. 'Come on; tell me what it is.'

'It's Rupert.'

'Rupert... yes, I can see why you wouldn't want to use that name for yourself – you don't really seem like a Rupert.'

'I know, right?' said Alex. 'I'm not a bear with a yellow scarf!'

'But it's the perfect name for a plane,' said Yanit. 'That's why you've had the name all these years, Alex – to keep in storage so you can give it to the new plane!'

'Well, I did always wonder,' Alex laughed. 'Okay, then – Rupert the Plane it is!'

'Are you really going to take a bath before your investiture?'

'Yeah, I think I will – I don't want the Elders to refuse to take the oath of allegiance because they think I stink!'

Yanit laughed, kissed Alex on the cheek and then let go of his hand.

'I'll see you soon, then,' she said, turning her steps towards her own bedroom.

'Yeah,' Alex smiled at her, 'see you soon.'

* * *

Alex straightened the collar on his shirt, took a deep breath and prepared to enter the assembly hall. Just before his hand made contact with the door, Ardeth appeared behind him.

'Alex, I think you should come down to the Great Cavern for a moment before you go to meet your audience,' said Ardeth. 'There's something you really need to see.'

'Does it have to be right now?' said Alex. 'I've spent the last two minutes psyching myself up for this, Ardeth!'

'You will find the delay worthwhile, I assure you,' said Ardeth, the ghost of a smile flickering on his lips. 'Please, come with me.'

Alex followed Ardeth along the corridor and down the stone steps to the Great Cavern.

'Ardeth, would you please tell me what this is all about?' said Alex. 'The Elders and their students aren't going to want to swear an oath of loyalty to a Supreme Medjai who turns up late!'

'You don't need to worry about that,' said Ardeth.

'Why? Haven't all the guests arrived yet?'

'They've arrived, but I've already warned them that there will be a short delay, the reason for which will become obvious to you imminently.'

Alex's brow creased into a frown, but he refrained from pressing Ardeth any further as he realised that he could hear several voices wafting up from the Great Cavern. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he saw three familiar figures deep in conversation with the Minotaur.

'Mom! Dad! Uncle Jonathan!'

A huge smile split Alex's face as he ran towards his family. The Minotaur took a tactful step back as his three visitors rushed to greet Alex in various enthusiastic, heartfelt ways.

'Good to see you again, mate!' said Jonathan, pumping Alex's hand up and down vigorously. 'It's been too long – I can't believe you missed Uncle Reginald's Hawaiian luau!'

'Good Lord, you've grown again!' said Evy, as she covered Alex's face with kisses. 'You're going to be bigger than your father in no time!'

'He's got a ways to go yet, Evy,' said Rick, looking appraisingly at Alex nonetheless. 'You're looking good, sport – is this one of your new Supreme Medjai powers, bulking up so much that you show up your old dad?'

'Er... no; I think it's just natural growing up combined with regular Medjai training,' said Alex. 'I do have one new power, though – accelerated healing!'

'Oh, that _is_ good to hear!' said Evy. ' _Such_ a useful power for the Supreme Medjai.'

'The Minotaur was just telling us about how you dealt with the Scarab once and for all, son,' said Rick.

'Yeah,' said Alex, 'that really needed doing!'

'We're very proud of you,' said Rick.

'And we know we'll have even more reason to be proud of you in the near future,' Evy added.

'Oh, well,' said Alex, rubbing the back of his head and staring at the floor, 'I sure hope so.'

'Of course we will, mate,' said Jonathan. 'What about all those future plans you were telling me about? I expect you're just about to bring some of them to fruition, aren't you? You know, what with this being your official investiture and all.'

Alex grinned and said, 'You read my mind, Uncle Jonathan.'

'Speaking of which,' said Ardeth, 'perhaps we should be getting back upstairs now.'

'Just give us another minute, Ardeth,' said Alex. 'I want to hear about what you guys have been up to. Are you still working for the British Museum?'

'Yes, but we're not flying all over the world anymore,' said Evy. 'There's an exciting archaeological dig taking place at Verulamium, just a few miles up the road from London; we're doing a lot of work for that.'

'You mean finding Roman coins and stuff?' said Alex.

'Yes, that kind of thing,' said Evy. 'Although I'm going to be stuck cataloguing artefacts from behind a desk soon because... well, because I'm going to need to take it easy for a while.'

'Why, Mom?' Alex asked, concern evident in his voice. 'You're not ill or anything, are you?'

Rick and Evy exchanged a look.

'No, I'm not ill,' said Evy. 'I'm... well, the thing is... you see, what with all the time we've spent hanging around the house and relaxing instead of flying off in the Zephyr and getting into scrapes the whole time... well, certain things have happened and... you see, what I mean to say...'

'Your mum's pregnant, mate,' Jonathan cut in.

'Jonathan!' Evy admonished him. 'I wanted to tell him myself!'

'You could've fooled me,' said Jonathan, folding his arms and adopting a peevish expression.

'Pregnant?' said Alex, leaning against the wall of the cave for support. 'Wow... Mom, Dad, that's... that's fantastic news!'

'We certainly think so,' said Rick, giving Evy an enormous hug.

'And we're so glad that you agree, Alex,' Evy added.

'Of course I agree!' said Alex, grinning broadly. 'I'm going to be a big brother. Jeez, that makes me feel... well, a little nervous, I guess... but mainly, it makes me feel really good!'

Rick and Evy beamed at their son, and the three of them moved into a close embrace.

'It won't be long before you're sending for your little brother or sister to come and join the Medjai clan, I suppose,' said Jonathan.

'Not if it's a sister, Jonathan,' said Rick.

'Yes, if it's a sister!' Alex said firmly, taking a step back from the hug. 'Girls are just as welcome as boys in _my_ Medjai Order... if they want to come, that is.'

'We'll have to wait a while before we discuss that subject with her,' said Evy. 'Or him, of course.'

'I don't care which one it is – I just can't wait to be a big brother!' Alex grinned. 'Oh, and all that talk about girls and boys reminds me – I really want you guys to meet Yanit and Fadil properly.'

'Oh yes,' said Jonathan, 'your little Medjai gang.'

'They're my best friends,' said Alex, 'and they're also my Supreme Council. Wait here while I go fetch them, okay?'

'Alex, we really must press on with the investiture now,' said Ardeth. 'There'll be plenty of time for that sort of thing afterwards.'

'Okay,' said Alex. 'I guess you're right, Ardeth. You lead the way.'

Ardeth disappeared up the staircase, followed by Rick, Jonathan and then Evy. Just as Alex was about to go too, he remembered the Minotaur. With one foot on the bottom step, Alex turned back to see that he was still skulking in the shadows on the far side of the cavern.

'Aren't you coming?' Alex called.

'Your investiture is not the place for me,' the Minotaur replied. 'I'll see you afterwards, for the feast.'

'But I... I'd like you to be there,' said Alex. 'Won't you come? Please?'

'I fear I would alarm the Elders too greatly,' the Minotaur confessed. 'To them, I am nothing more than an old Medjai legend. To come to terms with my existence at the same time as they are forced to swear allegiance to a fourteen-year-old boy... that would be too much for them, I am certain.'

'They're not being _forced_ to do anything,' said Alex.

'I know; that isn't exactly what I meant,' said the Minotaur, smiling slightly. 'But you must trust me on this one, Alex – the Elders are old and set in their ways, and they wouldn't be able to cope with so many challenges to their world view all in one go.'

'What makes you think I'm planning to challenge their world view?' Alex asked, as casually as he could.

'Because I know you, Alex,' said the Minotaur. 'Good luck.'

'Thanks,' said Alex, and he turned and ran up the stairs to the assembly hall.

* * *

Alex arrived in the assembly hall to find that a wooden stage had been set up at one end. Ardeth was standing at a lectern on the stage, while Fadil and Yanit were seated on chairs behind him. There were also three empty chairs, which Alex's family was heading towards with the obvious intention of sitting down.

In front of the stage, a large crowd of spectators was gathered. Alex's eyes opened wide as he took in the sight, and he swallowed a gulp. Most of the audience was sitting on the floor in neat rows. As well as all the young Medjai recruits with whom he was already acquainted, a swarm of about thirty unfamiliar red-clad teenagers was waiting for him, talking and whispering amongst themselves. On three chairs at the back of the hall, the Medjai Elders sat in silence.

'My friends!' Ardeth declared, bringing the buzz of chatter to an immediate halt. 'The time has come. I present to you the Supreme Medjai, Alex O'Connell!'

Ardeth stepped back from the lectern; Alex forced himself to step up onto the stage and take Ardeth's place, his feet feeling as heavy as lead as he dragged himself into position.

'Er... hi, everyone, and thanks for coming,' Alex said awkwardly. 'As you just heard, I'm the Supreme Medjai, Alex O'Connell... and just in case you're wondering, yes I _am_ of Medjai blood, although I've always believed that blood shouldn't be an important factor in deciding who makes a good Medjai.'

Alex noticed that some of the members of his audience had started whispering to each other again, although the Elders at the back were as still and silent as statues.

'Well, as you can imagine,' Alex continued, 'it came as a shock to me to find out that I'm the Supreme Medjai, but I'm very proud to be the Supreme Medjai and I'm very keen to do the job to the best of my ability. I've already started bringing in some changes, which I'll tell you about in a moment, but I have a few more ideas that I'd like to share with you first, so -'

'Change for the sake of change is unnecessary and unwise,' one of the Elders suddenly interrupted. 'The teachings and traditions of the Medjai Order have kept us strong for three millennia. Why should we change them now?'

'Er... look, Elder... I'm sorry, but I don't know your name,' said Alex.

'I am Elder Kahn,' said the one who had interrupted.

'Elder Kahn, I have no intention of screwing around with the teachings and traditions of the Medjai Order,' said Alex. 'I just think there's so much more we can add to them, to make the world a better place.'

'We protect the world from the undead,' said another Elder. 'That is our sole purpose.'

'Yes, but it doesn't have to be!' Alex insisted. 'Listen, Elder... um...'

'Elder Black,' came the prompt.

'Elder Black, don't you think the Medjai Order should move with the times and adapt itself to the twentieth century?'

'How?' Elder Black asked suspiciously.

'By doing even more to help the people of the world than it's done before!' said Alex. 'The Medjai Order has great wealth and great power... and with great power comes great responsibility. There's so much good work we could be doing, here in Africa for a start! I've been looking into some community projects to dig wells and irrigate farmland and stuff like that. With the kind of manpower that we have, think of all the good we could do!'

Alex was pleased to hear vocalisations of assent and enthusiasm coming from many of the younger members of his audience, although the three Elders were still staring at him impassively.

'And I want to put together some kind of peacekeeping squad too!' Alex continued. 'What about all the tension and civil war and bigotry and hatred that's going on in Europe right now, huh? Can't we do something about that?'

'It has never been the way of the Medjai to interfere in global politics,' said the third Elder. 'We are a secret society, and so we must remain!'

'Who says?' Alex shot back. 'I'm the Supreme Medjai, and I say we don't have to do that at all!'

'Supreme Medjai or not, you don't have the power to make that kind of decision!' the third Elder snarled. 'You may have special powers, but you yourself are no one special!'

'I'll tell you exactly who I am, Elder... Elder...'

'Elder Garth,' Ardeth supplied.

'...Elder Garth!' Alex snarled back at the heckler. 'I'm the guy who inspired the founding of the Medjai Order in the first place, so put that in your pipe and suck on it!'

Murmurs of surprise and confusion erupted around the hall. All three Elders had now dropped their impassive looks and were eyeing Alex with deep suspicion.

'Elder Bay, it appears that this supposed Supreme Medjai of yours is in urgent need of psychiatric attention,' said Elder Kahn. 'Every Medjai Elder knows that the Order was founded by Amar al-Horoth.'

'Yes, we do know that,' said Ardeth, rising to his feet. 'But even in spite of the fact, what Alex says is true; you have my word on that. He went back in time and met Amar al-Horoth, who was inspired by Alex's words and actions to found the Medjai Order. In a very real sense, Alex is the original Medjai as well as the Supreme Medjai.'

'Me and Amar really hit it off, and I showed him a bunch of Medjai moves and taught him a load of Medjai mantras and values, and I even introduced the term "Medjai" to him!' said Alex.

'Anyone could make such a claim,' said Elder Black. 'How do you know that what this boy says is true, Elder Bay?'

'Because he told me the whole story before he knew anything about who Amar al-Horoth was,' Ardeth said coolly. 'I'm the one who revealed to Alex that he must have inspired the founding of the Medjai.'

'That... that still doesn't mean he's right!' said Elder Garth.

'No, I suppose not,' said Ardeth. 'But I believe in Alex and his new ideas, and I think you should at least do him the courtesy of giving them some thought before you dismiss them out of hand.'

Elder Garth scowled, but said no more. Elder Kahn and Elder Black were now looking impassive again, which Alex decided to take as a good sign.

'There's another big change that I believe we need to implement as soon as possible,' said Alex. 'In fact, we've already started. I want to introduce you now to my Supreme Council. I have sworn never to make a decision as Supreme Medjai without their backing – they've already approved all the plans I've mentioned so far – and I want you to treat them both with exactly the same respect you'd treat me with... which admittedly hasn't been all that much so far, but still... Fadil, come on up here.'

Fadil came up to the lectern and smiled self-consciously.

'This is Fadil,' said Alex, clapping him on the shoulder. 'And this... come and join us, Yanit.'

Yanit forced herself to abandon her expression of extreme nervousness, and nodded in determination. She came to stand on the other side of Alex, shaking out her long black hair and thrusting out her chest as far as it would go.

'This is Yanit,' said Alex. 'And no, your eyes aren't deceiving you – she's the first ever female Medjai warrior! And if I have my way, she won't be the last!'

The hubbub of chatter had risen to its highest volume yet. Alex could tell that many of the younger Medjai were both interested and pleased to see Yanit standing before them in all her feminine glory, but the three Elders were looking mortified.

'No!' Elder Garth roared. 'This will not do! Medjai warriors are men – they always have been and they always will be!'

'No!' Alex shouted back. 'They just always have been!'

'Elder Bay, we really cannot tolerate any more of this extremist nonsense!' said Elder Kahn. 'How can you have betrayed us all by training a woman as a Medjai warrior?'

'Such an action is grounds for excommunication from the Order,' Elder Black added.

'Yanit is one of the best students I have ever trained,' said Ardeth. 'Alex is right – this is the twentieth century, and the Medjai Order needs to move with the times.'

'Blasphemy!' Elder Garth declared. 'You are a traitor, Elder Bay!'

'We cannot possibly have women in our Order!' said Elder Kahn. 'It is a scientific fact that women's brains are smaller than men's – they are an inferior species!'

'Women belong in the kitchen, cooking the food to keep us men going so that we can make the world work!' Elder Black added. 'That's the way society functions – it always has been and it always will be!'

'That's nonsense!' Alex snarled. 'More and more people around the world are starting to realise what a load of outdated, bigoted, hate-filled crap everything you've just said really is! Yanit is a way better Medjai than any of you! She could run rings around you so-called Elders, plus she can fly a plane! I bet you can't do that, can you?'

'We don't need to fly planes!' Elder Garth said derisively. 'That is not the Medjai way!'

'It is now!' Alex insisted.

'It is not, and it never will be!' Elder Garth yelled.

'Yes it will!'

Alex brought his right fist thundering down onto the lectern as he spoke. This not only caused the wooden structure to splinter and disintegrate, but also affected the three chairs that the Elders were sitting on. Elder Kahn, Elder Black and Elder Garth all found themselves tumbling to the floor as Alex's wild emotions activated his telekinetic powers in a subconscious act of aggression.

'He means to kill us!' Elder Garth cried indignantly.

'No, he doesn't!' said Ardeth. 'He just -'

'I just need to get out of here!' Alex cut in. 'I can't talk to these bigoted old fossils anymore!'

With that, Alex jumped from the stage and ran back down the stone steps to the Great Cavern. Yanit and Fadil came right behind him, followed closely by Evy, Rick and Jonathan. Ardeth cast one last look at the Elders as they dragged themselves to their feet, then he too followed Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stormed into the Great Cavern and kicked a loose rock, which flew into the air and embedded itself in the roof. As his friends and family entered the cave behind him, Alex launched into an incensed tirade.

'So much for the wisdom of the Elders! Who the hell do they think they are?' Alex fumed. 'Talking about excommunicating Ardeth... Well, I'll show them! I'm the Supreme Medjai, aren't I? I'll excommunicate _them_ – I'll excommunicate all three of them, right now!'

'Alex, please don't do anything hasty,' said Ardeth. 'Naturally I understand your extreme disappointment with the Elders' attitude, but you have to remember that change for the better never happens overnight. Elder Kahn, Elder Black and Elder Garth all have several decades' worth of Medjai experience to draw on; you shouldn't be so ready to cast them aside.'

'You can't expect them to get on board with your plans straight off, sport,' said Rick. 'Just give them some time to come around, huh?'

'Remember, Alex, you do have a teensy little tendency to overreact sometimes,' Evy added. 'Let's take a step back and think about this calmly for a second, shall we?'

'Hmm, well, I agree with Alex,' said Jonathan. 'Those Elders deserve a supreme kick up the fanny!'

Alex looked at his uncle, unable to prevent a look of amusement from crossing his face. He then noticed that Yanit and Fadil had moved to flank him, and were even now placing supportive hands on his shoulders. Alex grasped them both around the middle, and drew them closer to him.

'What am I thinking?' he said quietly. 'I can't go out there and excommunicate the Elders...'

'Quite right,' said Ardeth.

'...unless my Supreme Council tells me I should!' Alex said firmly. 'Fadil, what do you think?'

'Alex, I think those Elders are stuck in the past and need to be dragged into the twentieth century, just like you said,' Fadil replied. 'But I don't think we should give up on them just yet; like your dad says, they might still come around. Also, think about all those young Medjai warriors who were sitting on the floor and listening to you with such awe and fascination. What you were saying struck a chord with them, Alex – I saw the faces of each and every one of them, and I could read the strong feelings of positivity that your speech was creating.'

'Do you really think so?' said Alex.

'I am certain of it,' said Fadil. 'Everything you said about helping the needy, trying to stop war and hatred, and bringing in girls to be Medjai warriors... it all struck a chord, Alex, and you've earned yourself a lot of devoted followers. But let's not forget that those young Medjai have been studying under the Elders for years, and will doubtless have a significant level of respect for them. If you march out there and denounce their leaders without giving them a second chance, you may undo all the excellent work you have just done in earning the young warriors' respect.'

'Jeez, Fadil, that's a really good point,' said Alex, clapping Fadil on the shoulder. 'Yanit, what do you think?'

'I think... well, I definitely think we should give the Elders another chance,' said Yanit. 'I guess they can't help being old and out of touch, and I'm sure there's plenty of useful stuff they can teach us younger ones.'

'I'm sure there is,' said Alex, 'but the problem is that they don't seem to realise that the relationship works both ways – the old have just as much to learn from the young as the young have to learn from the old.'

'We can make them see that, Alex – I'm sure we can,' said Yanit. 'I know that almost everything they said sounded like complete nonsense to us, but we mustn't automatically assume that we're right. I... I've heard that supposed piece of science fact about women's brains before...'

'It's nonsense!' said Alex. 'Of course it's nonsense – it just has to be!'

'I don't believe it for a second,' said Fadil. 'It's just something made up by men to make them feel superior... and so that they can justify their horrible treatment of women in a time when people are starting to realise that it's awful and wrong.'

'Yeah,' said Yanit. 'Yeah, that's right! Still, they might've had a point about Medjai warriors not needing to know how to fly planes. Maybe my flight training programme isn't such a good idea after all.'

'No, Yanit!' said Alex. 'It's a brilliant idea!'

'Of course it is,' said Fadil. 'It's going to teach the new recruits a whole load of useful skills, and increase their understanding of science and mechanics and things like that. That's why the Supreme Council unanimously ratified your proposal, remember?'

'Yeah... yeah, so we did,' said Yanit, nodding and looking surer of herself now. 'Yeah, those Elders don't know what they're talking about, do they?'

'They sure don't!' Alex said with feeling. 'I'll never forgive them for making you doubt yourself, Yanit.'

'I'm still getting used to this whole out-in-the-open situation,' Yanit sighed. 'Sometimes I get a twinge of panic that I've forgotten to put on my headscarf, and then I remember... but in my heart, I always know I'm doing the right thing.'

'Of course you are,' said Alex, hugging her closely to him. 'Don't you remember what you said to Fadil not so long ago? What others think of you does not decide who you are. Only you can do that.'

Yanit nodded, and rested her head on Alex's chest.

'So, um... what was your vote, Yanit?' Evy asked.

'My vote is not to go out there right now and excommunicate the Elders,' said Yanit. 'They need to be given another chance.'

'Okay,' said Alex. 'Okay, so that's what we'll do. The Supreme Council has spoken, I've been outvoted, and we need to come up with a new plan. So -'

'Excuse us? Alex?'

The unfamiliar voice had come from the stairway. All eyes turned in that direction to see two young Medjai warriors making their way uncertainly into the cave.

'Are they yours?' Rick whispered to Ardeth.

'No,' Ardeth whispered back. 'I've never seen either of them before today.'

'Er... hi,' said Alex. 'What can I do for you two?'

'Oh, it's not only us _two_ you can do something for,' said the young Medjai who had spoken before. 'We're all in agreement, Alex – all of us young ones, I mean – and we're with you, fully and unconditionally.'

'We all agreed that everything you said was wonderful,' said the other young Medjai. 'There were no dissenters – we're all of one mind. Where you lead, we follow. You're the Supreme Medjai, and we're yours now.'

Alex took a moment to digest this information, then he grinned broadly. He ran up to the two young Medjai warriors and shook them both warmly by the hand.

'This is excellent!' Alex declared. 'You've totally restored my faith in the Medjai Order – thank you both from the bottom of my heart! What are your names?'

'I'm Hamza,' said the first to have spoken.

'And I'm Zain,' said the second.

'We were elected by the other young Medjai to come down here and speak to you,' said Hamza. 'We promised we'd tell you how excited they all are by your plans for the future of the Order.'

'My sister desperately wants to join the Medjai, but everyone keeps telling her that she can't,' said Zain. 'I know our father's dead set against the idea because he wants her to stay at home and keep house for him – our mother died last year, you see – but I know she'd have the courage to defy him if only she could be sure of a warm welcome on a Medjai training programme.'

'She _can_ be sure of it!' Alex grinned, slapping Zain heartily on the back. 'We'll send for her right away! What's her name? How old is she?'

'Her name's Yasmin,' said Zain, 'and she's twelve.'

'The perfect age – that's how old _I_ was when I started training!' said Alex.

'Alex, may I ask you something?' said Hamza.

'Anything you want,' Alex told him.

'What do you plan to do about the Elders?' Hamza asked. 'We know how much their reactions angered you and of course we understand why, but -'

'Don't worry, Hamza – I haven't given up on them yet,' said Alex.

'Perhaps... perhaps Zain and I could try talking to them for you,' Hamza suggested. 'If we make it clear to them that all the young Medjai are behind you, they'll just have to listen to us!'

'That's right,' said Zain. 'They're nothing without us and they know it. Please, Alex; let us do this for you.'

Alex frowned in thought, then he went back over to where Fadil and Yanit were standing. The three of them whispered together for a while, leaving everyone else in the room on tenterhooks. When Alex finally came back towards Hamza and Zain, the pair of them started to look rather nervous.

'As you're the duly elected representatives of the young Medjai,' Alex told them, 'the Supreme Council has decided to declare you both Medjai Elders right now! Elder Hamza and Elder Zain, take your wisdom of the Elders and present it to the other Elders; we'll see what they make of it.'

Hamza and Zain both grinned at Alex, then they ran back up the stone steps.

'Well,' said Ardeth, 'I hope they can change the Elders' minds.'

'I'm sure they can,' said Alex. 'We'll give them a few minutes, then we'll go up and join them.'

* * *

Alex led the way back into the assembly hall. The young Medjai warriors were still sitting on the floor, although they were no longer arranged in neat rows. The three Elders had sat themselves in the seats that had previously been occupied by Rick, Evy and Jonathan. Hamza and Zain were also on the stage, standing in front of the Elders with earnest expressions on their faces.

'So you see,' Hamza was saying, 'this really is going to happen, with or without you. Please, don't force us to do it without you because none of us wants to do that!'

'What about your new leader, the "supreme" Alex O'Connell?' asked Elder Kahn.

'I'm including him in "none of us",' said Hamza. 'He doesn't want to lose you, Elders – he told me so himself! Please, you have to join us or... well, or...'

'The boy threatens us!' Elder Garth hissed. 'Whatever happened to respecting your elders?'

'He's not threatening you and he's not disrespecting you,' said Alex, coming up behind Hamza and placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Neither am I, for that matter. What Hamza says is true – I want you all with me. I'm not ordering you as the Supreme Medjai; I'm asking you as a _fellow_ Medjai – please, give me a chance.'

Elder Black rose to his feet, looked Alex up and down several times, and slowly nodded his head.

'Very well,' he said. 'What you ask of us is fair and just... and perhaps there is some truth in some of what you were saying earlier. I am with you, Elder O'Connell.'

'Please, it's just Alex,' Alex said with a smile. 'But thank you, Elder Black.'

'You can count me in too,' said Elder Kahn, also rising to his feet. 'Hamza and Zain have convinced me that the young and the old have a great deal to learn from each other... so, I suppose we'd better start doing just that.'

'That's _Elder_ Hamza and _Elder_ Zain,' said Alex.

Elder Kahn and Elder Black exchanged a look, then both adopted expressions of acceptance.

'Just as you say, Alex,' said Elder Black.

'Elder Garth, we've yet to hear from you,' said Ardeth. 'Have you decided where your loyalties lie?'

'My loyalties lie with the Order of the Medjai, just as they always have!' Elder Garth growled. 'I will never accept this boy as Supreme Medjai, or have anything to do with his outlandish ideas!'

'Please, Elder Garth; you must reconsider your position,' said Elder Kahn. 'This boy is the leader we have been awaiting all this time – I believe that now, and I believe that you do too. The Medjai Order is nothing if its members are not all united as one. You remember Elder Bay's analogy with the arrow shafts, don't you?'

'Alex only asks you for a chance, Elder Garth,' said Ardeth. 'That is not an unreasonable request for anyone to make.'

'All right,' said Elder Garth, sneering nastily, 'I'll give him a chance. If you can prove yourself to me, boy, then I shall acknowledge you.'

'How do you want me to prove myself?' Alex asked.

'Physically,' said Elder Garth, 'in a trial of my devising.'

'I don't think I should fight you,' Alex said uncertainly, looking Elder Garth up and down. 'I'd probably kill you... I mean, I wouldn't _try_ to kill you, but -'

'I don't want you to fight me,' said Elder Garth. 'I just want you to touch me.'

'Excuse me?' said Alex, raising one eyebrow.

'You will close your eyes while I take up a position somewhere on this stage,' said Elder Garth. 'When I give the word, you will open your eyes and Elder Bay will count backwards from five to zero. I shall not move my position. If you manage to touch me before the countdown is finished, you will have proven yourself in my eyes.'

'Er... okay,' said Alex, 'that sounds pretty simple. I accept the challenge.'

'Very well,' said Elder Garth. 'Close your eyes, then.'

'All right,' said Alex.

'Be warned, Alex,' said Ardeth. 'Elder Garth has a limited level of skill in the black arts.'

'Jeez, _now_ you tell me!' said Alex. 'Wait a second – the _black_ arts?'

'You've accepted my challenge now – you must keep your word!' said Elder Garth. 'Close your eyes and prove your worth, so-called Supreme Medjai!'

Alex scowled at Elder Garth, then he closed his eyes.

'Now!' Elder Garth's voice rang out a few seconds later.

Alex opened his eyes. There was no longer any sign of Elder Garth on the stage.

'He's made himself invisible, Alex!' Yanit piped up.

'Figures,' Alex sighed.

'Five!' Ardeth declared. 'Four!'

Alex thought back to the lessons Ardeth had given him on trusting his instincts. He saw himself leaping across a river on an array of disappearing stepping stones, then he remembered the time he had guided his family to the point at which a geyser would erupt.

'Three!' Ardeth continued. 'Two!'

Alex hurled himself across the stage at the point where he now knew that Elder Garth was standing. Elder Garth dodged out of the way; Alex's hands closed on thin air.

'One!'

Scowling, Alex shot his right foot out to the side. There came a cry of alarm and frustration as Elder Garth tripped over it and came crashing to the floor, quickly becoming visible again as he fell.

'Zero!'

'I touched you!' Alex said triumphantly. 'I touched you before the countdown was over, even though you moved after saying you wouldn't!'

'That is the second time you have floored me, boy,' Elder Garth snarled up at him. 'I tell you now, there will not be a third!'

'I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't cheated,' Alex pointed out. 'So, will you keep your word now, and give me a chance?'

'No!' Elder Garth yelled, jumping to his feet with a surprising turn of speed. 'I will not! I _can_ not!'

'But you said...'

'I said I would acknowledge you; I acknowledge you now as my bitterest foe! I said you would have proven yourself to me, and you have! In my eyes, you have proven yourself to be a dangerous enemy; one that I now know I must destroy!'

Elder Garth reached into the pocket of his robe and withdrew a handful of white powder, which he threw onto the floor in front of him. A cloud of smoke quickly rose to envelop him. When the smoke cleared, the defeated Elder was gone.

'Isn't that just perfect?' Alex sighed. 'Now I've got a crazy sorcerer after my blood!'

'He's not a sorcerer,' Ardeth said reassuringly. 'Don't concern yourself too greatly; he's not much more than a conjurer really.'

'He can't do anything to you, Alex, and he knows it,' said Yanit. 'We can just forget about him now – he's not worth it!'

'That's right,' said Fadil. 'The powers of the Supreme Medjai are more than a match for his paltry kitchen magic; he must realise that.'

'Elder Garth has utterly disgraced himself,' said Elder Kahn, 'and so, vicariously, he has disgraced the other Elders also. Alex, so far as I am concerned, the Elders have no power over you now. You are the Supreme Medjai, and we are at your mercy; do with us what you will.'

'I agree,' said Elder Black. 'Order us to fall on our scimitars, Alex, and we shall be compelled to do so.'

'No – I don't want you to do that!' Alex exclaimed. 'I want us all to work together to make the world a better place!'

'And so we shall,' said Elder Kahn, fixing Alex with a smile.

'We shall indeed,' said Elder Black, also smiling now.

'Um, so...' Hamza ventured. 'What do we do now?'

'Now,' said Ardeth, 'we press on with the investiture ceremony!'

'Oh yeah,' said Alex, 'I had a feeling there was something important that we hadn't quite gotten around to yet.'

* * *

The celebratory feast was in its closing stages. Alex noticed that Elder Kahn and the Minotaur were pulling a wishbone together; he smiled to himself. Elder Black leant over to speak to him.

'Alex, we have much to discuss and many plans to make,' said Elder Black. 'I wonder if it might be possible for all of us to spend the night here, so that we can have a long and exhaustive conference in the morning, before we head home.'

'I think that's an excellent idea,' said Alex. 'I'm sure we can squeeze everyone in. We don't have any private rooms free right now, but we have a whole load of shared dorms waiting to be filled by the new recruits who're due to arrive in the near future. Some guys might have to sleep on blankets on the floor, but -'

'I'm sure that will be fine,' said Elder Black.

'What I want to know,' said Zain, 'is what Elder Garth's students are going to do when it's time to head home. I mean, we can't exactly go back to his villa without him, can we? He probably wants it for himself, for one thing.'

'Anyone who wants to can stay here,' said Alex. 'We've got plenty of room for them.'

'Perhaps some would like to come with me,' said Elder Black.

'I'll take some as well,' said Elder Kahn, 'if any want to join my little family.'

'There's the answer, then,' said Alex. 'Elder Garth's students can choose for themselves between three new homes. Wait a second; I'm having a thought here. I wonder if it would be a good idea to have one of the new Elders go with Elder Kahn and the other one go with Elder Black, then they – Hamza and Zain, I mean – can act as kind of Liaison Elders between the original Elders and the Supreme Council.'

'I think that's an excellent idea, Alex,' said Yanit.

'Yeah; it gets my vote,' said Fadil.

'I have been with Elder Kahn my entire life,' said Hamza, 'so I'll stay with him, if that's okay with you, Alex.'

'That's perfect,' said Alex.

'Seeing as I was trained by Elder Garth, I suppose I'm perfectly free to go with Elder Black,' said Zain. 'But I don't want to go unless Elder Black agrees that I can write and ask my sister to join us.'

Elder Black opened his mouth to say something; Alex shot him a look.

'Very well, Elder Zain,' said Elder Black. 'Your sister will be welcomed with open arms.'

'That's okay, then,' said Zain.

* * *

Later that night, Ardeth cornered Rick just outside the illusory entrance to the Medjai Academy.

'Are you and your family sleeping in the Zephyr tonight, my friend?' Ardeth asked.

'Yeah – there's really no room at the inn anywhere else,' said Rick.

'You don't have to tell me that,' said Ardeth. 'I've got Elder Black sleeping on my couch.'

'Some slumber party, huh?' Rick laughed.

'Yes indeed,' said Ardeth. 'You're not planning to fly off too early in the morning, are you?'

'No,' said Rick. 'We'll stay until Alex has finished his meeting; Evy wants to say a proper goodbye to him.'

'Just Evy?'

'Well... no, not really.'

'The thing is, my friend, I wonder if you yourself would like to stay on with us here for another week or so. You may well find the experience... worthwhile.'

'What makes you say that, Ardeth? You can't be thinking that Alex needs my help with anything – he's already shown that he's completely outgrown the whole lot of us!'

'I'm sure Alex doesn't see the situation like that,' said Ardeth.

'No... and it's not exactly what I meant,' said Rick. 'But there's no denying that Alex doesn't need our help anymore... not that I'm saying I think he wants us to butt out of his life or anything, but he can obviously manage very well without us.'

'I know exactly what you mean,' said Ardeth. 'I find myself feeling more than a little redundant at times, I must confess. Don't get me wrong – I'm thrilled and amazed by the journey Alex has gone on, and I feel honoured to have played a part in it, but... well, I was only signing off Yanit and Fadil as fully qualified Medjai warriors a few months ago, and now Alex has them running the whole place with him!'

'The world changes so fast, Ardeth,' Rick sighed, 'especially as we get older. I guess it really is the young who are going to change the world... and maybe even save it, if Alex has his way.'

'I wouldn't put anything past that boy of yours,' said Ardeth.

'Do you really think he's still mine?'

'Of course he is. Whatever else happens, that's never going to change.'

'I sure hope not,' said Rick, looking down at his feet. 'So, anyway... what am I going to find worthwhile if I hang around here for a week or so?'

'We are a few days away from welcoming a visitor,' said Ardeth.

'Another one, huh?'

'Yes, another one. But this one is a lone visitor.'

'Who is it?'

'Your father.'

'Oh,' said Rick. 'Oh, I see. He's finally found all those lost Medjai artefacts you sent him to search for, huh?'

'So he says, in the missive I received from him this morning,' said Ardeth. 'I thought perhaps you might like to spend some time with him, and perhaps talk to him a little... as well as hear whatever he has to say to Alex.'

'You know me too well, Ardeth,' said Rick. 'Yes, I'll definitely stay on for a while. I'll ask Evy and Jonathan if they want to hang around as well, if you don't mind.'

'Of course not,' said Ardeth. 'You're all welcome to stay for as long as you wish... and I think I'm free to say that without fear of being gainsaid by the Supreme Council at any point.'

Rick smiled and clapped Ardeth on the back, before turning his steps towards the Zephyr.

* * *

Alex emerged from his private bathroom to find Yanit hanging around in his bedroom doorway. He smiled, and walked towards her.

'Hi,' he said.

'Hi,' said Yanit. 'I just had to come and talk to you before I went to bed – I hope you don't mind.'

'Of course I don't mind,' said Alex. 'What's up?'

'I wanted to tell you that I... I felt the same way as you,' said Yanit. 'When we first came away from the assembly hall and you were raging about the Elders and everyone said you were overreacting, I didn't think you were overreacting. I know we did the right thing when we decided you shouldn't go straight back in there and excommunicate them all, and I'm really glad that they came through in the end... well, most of them... but in that moment, when I was reeling from all that stuff they said, especially the horrible rubbish about women... well, I hated them, Alex; I really, really did. When I thought about all those wonderful things you'd said, and how much ignorance they'd reacted with... it really made my blood boil.'

'Do you know which part really made _my_ blood boil, Yanit?' said Alex. 'It was when I realised that they'd made you lose faith in yourself and your flight training idea.'

'I shouldn't have let that happen,' said Yanit. 'You were right, Alex – I'm the one who told Fadil not to judge himself by what others think of him; I should've been ready to practise what I preach.'

'I hope you know that I'll always have faith in you, Yanit; I'll always have faith in _us_.'

'So why should I let what you think colour my opinion of myself any more than what anyone else thinks, including the Elders?'

'Simple,' said Alex, flashing her a grin. 'Because I'm the Supreme Medjai!'

'Well,' said Yanit, grinning back, 'that _does_ make a difference.'

Their heads moved towards each other and their lips met. They kissed each other deeply, and remained locked together in the doorway for some time.

'I suppose I should go back to my room now,' Yanit said at length.

'Yeah, I suppose you should,' said Alex.

'See you in the morning.'

'Yeah.'

Yanit smiled, kissed Alex on the cheek and then went on her way. Alex went over to his bed, shooed Tut off his pillow, and settled down to sleep.


End file.
